igual que kenshin
by kiasca blanca
Summary: sentía deseo de protegerla y hacerla feliz asi su felicidad no estuviera a su alcance, la miraba diferente y sentía celos de el aquel que ocupaba su corazón y sus pensamientos, poco a poco descubriría que sus sentimientos no eran como el lo suponia y crecería de otra forma como espadachín. y si yahiko quisiera a kaoru? y si kenshin aun no se decidiera? como averiguar que siente el
1. Chapter 1

_:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+_

_**Rurouni kenshin y todos sus personajes son propiedad de **_

_**Nobuhiro watsuki**_

_:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+_

_**IGUAL QUE KENSHIN…**_

Capítulo 1_: descubriendo_

Los pasos apresurados de un pequeño de cabellos como la noche se escuchaban en las calurosas calles de Tokio, yahiko myohin corría a prisa hasta el dojo que era su hogar maldiciendo a la mala fortuna haberse retrasado para su clase de kendo, sabía bien el castigo que le impondría su maestra que no sería sencillo; llego sin aliento a las puertas del dojo, sin detenerse camino hasta el dojo descubriendo el lugar vacío, extrañado pues Kaoru siempre lo esperaba empezó a buscarla rogando que a ella también se le hubiera olvidado su clase pendiente; mas recorrió la enorme casa sin señales suyas y por otra extraña razón el rurouni tampoco se veía por los alrededores, se asomó con cuidado al cuarto de kenshin y lo encontró al igual que la casa vacío, suspiro resignado y camino sin hacer ruido al cuarto de la kendota se veía vacío al igual que la casa pero antes de retirarse vio la puerta ligeramente entre abierta se acercó cauteloso tomando su espada de madera de su espalda con un movimiento rápido, se apegó a la pared y agudizo su oído mas solo el sonido del viento meciendo la ropa recién lavada se escuchaba, se deslizo hasta la apertura de puerta y lo que vio lo dejo paralizado.

El vagabundo estaba en el cuarto de Kaoru colocando sus ropas recién lavadas y secas nada particular pues normalmente él lo hacía, en los gestos del ex –hitokiri se veía paz y calma doblando la ropa pero algo en él, le pareció extraño al pequeño algo que no podía descifrar que era extraño en la escena cuando noto a su maestra sentada en el futon abrasada a sus piernas con una tensa sonrisa en sus labios. Nada en la escena era raro era algo normal verla sonreír cuando kenshin estaba a su lado pero… yahiko abrió mucho sus ojos al notar que ella estaba envuelta en una manta hasta su pecho y dejaba toda su espalda desnuda al descubierto y sus delicados brazos rodeando sus piernas cubiertas por la fina manta, el impresionado no podía dejar de mirar a su maestra que aunque él siempre decía que era fea el al igual que todos sabía que la joven kamiya era muy hermosa. Era la primera vez que veía a una mujer semidesnuda y aunque no era mucha su desnudez produjo algo en el que no podía, descifrar hasta que kenshin sacudió una prenda salió de su ensoñación y dejo de mirar a Kaoru y se fijó en kenshin que no tenía su gi puesto solo su hakama, en ese instante su mente se invadió de preguntas ¿Por qué kenshin estaba sin su gi en el cuarto de Kaoru? Y aún más importante ¿Por qué Kaoru estaba desnuda con kenshin en su cuarto?, sabía que ese par se querían pero que hacían y ¿Por qué fuera lo que fuera que hacían le causaba tanta curiosidad y aún más le daba deseos de saber cada detalle y hacer lo mismo?

Kenshin se levantó de su sitio y se giró quedando de frente a Kaoru que sonrió y un ligero rubor se vio en sus mejilla pero en sus ojos se veía algo que incomodo a yahiko y le daba un impulso a interrumpir, el vagabundo se arrodillo enfrente y el pequeño noto la tensión de Kaoru cuando el acaricio su rostro

- no te preocupes esperare – le susurro el pelirrojo con cariño a lo que ella solo asintió

Una mirada violácea repentinamente se posó en él, haciendo que el pequeño espadachín se tensara y se ocultara rápido, corrió lo más rápido y silencioso posible fuera del dojo hasta el lugar donde las luciérnagas aparecían en las noches de verano se recostó en un árbol y noto que aun empuñaba su espada de madera la puso en su espalda y relajo poco a poco su respiración, que pasaba por que tenía sentimientos encontrados hasta ahora kenshin era su admiración su rumbo a seguir anhelaba ser como el pero hoy algo en su interior le hizo sentir hacia el resentimiento?, ira?, dolor? No sabía explicar lo que sentía pero sentía resentimiento también hacia Kaoru, porque sentía que de alguna manera ella lo estaba dejando de lado, sentía con dolor en su pecho que prefería a kenshin pero por que ahora le dolía? si lo había sabido siempre? Era obvio sus sentimientos hacia samurái pero ahora porque le molestaba y lo inquietaba porque deseaba que lo mirara como lo mirara a el de la misma forma. Sacudió su cabeza intentando en vano despejar su mente de esos pensamientos, que le pasaba porque ahora sentía envía? Celos…?

- yahiko que haces aquí – llamo su atención el joven y musculoso luchador con la palabra "malo" en su espalda

- ehh … etto… yo… - su mente se nublo sin tener una respuesta apropiada no podía nada más decirle _"es que acabo de ver a kenshin y a Kaoru semidesnudos_" – Salí a tomar aire y tú que haces aquí

- vengo a traerle a kenshin unas cosas – dijo quitándole importancia e iniciando su rumbo hacia el dojo cosa que alarmo a yahiko

- espera sanosuke vamos al akabeko a almorzar – fue lo primero que le ocurrió para evitar que el cabeza de chorlito entrara al dojo y viera a su maestra semidesnuda esa escena solo era de él, un momento acaba de pensar lo que acaba de pensar quería guardar esa imagen para él?

- qué? – dijo confuso el luchador que paro su andar- mmm… bueno vamos si tu invitas pero primero necesito ver a kenshin

- no sanosuke vamos al akabeko primero tengo hambre – suplico tomándolo de la manga de su traje – vamos

- suéltame enano – gruño

- no vamos al akabeko – invirtió su fuerza en llevarlo así fuera a las malas más con una mano el luchador lo levanto por los aires y lo miro confuso

- qué te pasa enano

-nada solo vamos al akabeko cabeza de chorlito – sabía que recibiría una buen golpe por llamarlo así pero tenía que usar cualquier truco a su alcance

-¡QUE DIJISTE! A SANOSUKE SAGARA NADIE LO LLAMA CABEZA DE CHOLITO ME HAS ESCUCHADO MALDITO ENANO – lo golpeo en la coronilla haciendo que el pequeño gimiera de dolor más lo tomo por improvisto y le patio la espinilla haciendo que zamza gritara de dolor y se enfureciera mas, vio con horror como apretaba sus puños y los levantaba contra el espero un inevitable golpe que detuvo por la voz de su salvadora

-¡SANOSUKE! Que haces no le pegues – grito la kendota que venía hacia ellos de mal humor al ver la escena

- pero jou-chan el empezó – se defendió sagara

- no me importa yahiko está en crecimiento no debes pegarle – lo regaño Kaoru poniendo firmemente sus manos en sus caderas haciendo que sanosuke bufara asía el, más a el poco le importo porque un rubor creció en sus mejillas al verla con un kimono rojo con flores blanca y amarillas y el cabello recogido en una coleta con su cinta azul favorita

- vamos al akabeko – le dijo sonriendo a ambos invitándolos y por algún motivo extraño su pecho se inflo al ver que se preocupaba por él y lo tenía en cuenta ¿pero qué le pasaba hoy? se preguntó al ponerse de pie desde cuando estaba viendo a Kaoru con esos ojos y la respuesta llego a su mente desde que la vio por primera vez y vio en ella algo diferente a las demás pero sus virtudes se vieron eclipsadas por kenshin y su pasado; volvió a la realidad al verlo parado con una sonrisa detrás de ella viendo la escena divertido, esquivo su mirada cosa que no paso desapercibida para kenshin – sanosuke que has hecho

- yo no he hecho nada jou-chan – se defendió alzando sus manos inocente

- golpeaste a yahiko muy duro mira tiene las mejillas rojas – lo regaño y curvo sus cejas enfadada haciendo que sanosuke se alejara de ella y buscara refugio detrás de _battosai,_ se acercó a él y bajo a su estatura colocando su delicada mano en su frente – mmm no tienes fiebre te sientes bien?

- ehh… si – respondió esquivando la mirada azulada de la pelinegra que sonrió gustosa y se levantó animada y se encamino al akabeko con sanosuke y kenshin que le dedico una mirada penetrante al pequeño samurái

En el akabeko tomaron asiento los cuatro mientras tae lo atendía tomando sus órdenes

- yahiko-chan… - lo llamo una pequeña de cabello café escondida detrás de una bandeja

- tsubame – la saludo no muy animado – por favor no me digas yahiko-chan

- etto lo siento – se disculpó ruborizada

- tsubame – saludo kaoru contenta - como estas

- bien kaoru-dono – respondió la chiquilla nerviosa cosa que sacaba de casillas a yahiko – yahiko puedes acompañarme hoy a hacer unas compras – dijo muy rápido atropellando las palabras y poniéndose aún más roja haciendo que sanosuke a su lado lo codeara

- si no hay problema – respondió como si nada mirando como ella asentía y caminaba casi dando saltitos cosa que lo conmovió y le dio calidez a su pecho

- ehh yahiko te lo tenías bien guardado – volvió a codearlo sanosuke – tienes que ahorrar para comprarle una prenda a tsubame-chan y hazlo rápido antes de que mire lo feo que eres y se decida por otro

- SANOSUKE – dijo alarmado y miro de reojo a Kaoru que lo veía divertida y sin poder evitarlo se sonrojo al recordarla con tan solo una fina manta en su cuerpo, la mirada de ella se posó en sanosuke charlando animadamente de algo a lo que él no le ponía atención, deslizo su mirada por el rostro del Kaoru que parecía resplandecer su fino cuello y se detuvo en sus pechos que se veían bien redondeados y definidos en su kimono, bajo rápido la mirada a sus anchas caderas sintiendo como desde su pecho se esparcía un extraño hormigueo por todo su cuerpo, alzo su mirada de nuevo y se centró en sus pechos que se movieron al compás de sus brazos que levanto para pedir otra porción en ese momento un brillo dorado capto su atención dejándolo con un escalofrió quitando la sensación embriagante de hace un momento, kenshin lo miraba fijamente dándole la impresión de que lo había estado observando todo el tiempo mientras el admiraba las curvas de kaoru, su mirada era muy diferente a la que le dio en el dojo en ella esta vez si se veía enfadado y algo en ella le aconsejo concentrarse en su comida avergonzado

-kenshin pasa algo – llamo su atención kaoru – no has comido

- no pasa nada kaoru-dono – le dijo sonriéndole de tal forma que produjo una punzada de celos en el myohin

- yahiko – lo llamo tae – tsubame te espera a la salida – le dijo con un tono pícaro

-ehh si

- Yahiko no llegues tarde – le indico su maestra mientras él se calzaba intentando no mirarla por todos los medios – mañana tienes doble clase ya que considera que hoy es tu día libre mañana entrenaremos duro –alzo su puño en señal de dureza que hizo salir una gota en la cabeza de tae que pensaba que su amiga debería ser más femenina y dejar las peleas de lado

- no llegare tarde kaoru, nos vemos – se voltio ligeramente para despedirse y vio como la mirada de kenshin se posaba primero en ella con gesto posesivo y después en el con advertencia de _"hablaremos luego",_ hizo un gesto en forma de despedida más para ella que otra cosa y salió con un mal sabor a boca y un mal presentimiento en su pecho.

:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:

La luna en lo alto del cielo se posesionaba deslumbrante, era bastante tarde y sabía que le esperaría una reprimenda de kaoru por ello pero no deseaba volver temprano y tener que hablar con kenshin de lo que pasaba, se había divertido mucho con tsubame hasta había olvidado por un momento que tenía un asunto pendiente en el dojo, con ella se le pasaba el tiempo muy rápido y al separarse extrañaba su compañía, su timidez y su gran inocencia algo que lo cautivaba, llego frente al dojo y abrió la puerta lo más suave y silencioso posible se adentró y cerro de la misma forma y camino hacia su cuarto en puntillas paso por el cuarto de kenshin y vio toda las luces apagadas y las puertas cerradas y tuvo el vano presentimiento de que se encontraba en el cuarto de ella, camino hasta allí llevado por la curiosidad y los celos de que estuviera con ella y vio las luces de su cuarto encendidas y la puerta abierta, kaoru peinaba su húmedo cabello señal de que se acababa de bañarse y lucía una yukata de color crema que delineaba sus curvas la admiro unos segundos y rápidamente busco a su alrededor al ex – hitokiri mas para su agrado no estaba con ella

- yahiko – lo llamo ella al percatarse de su presencia- acabas de llagar te dije que llegaras temprano mañana tienes doble clase – lo regaño

- eh kaoru se me paso el tiempo y kenshin?- pregunto

- salió con sanosuke después de que llegáramos del akabeko, dijo que llegaría tarde – añadió

-ah… kaoru…

- si

- ehh puedo preguntarte algo – se mordió el labio nervioso

- qué?

- te casaras con kenshin – pregunto nervioso acercándose a ella que lo miro confusa y sonrojada y le sonrió

- porque preguntas yahiko

- eh nada solo curiosidad…

- no yahiko aún no, ni siquiera sé que pasa por la cabeza de kenshin ahora – dijo con una ligera tristeza reflejada en sus ojos que más que darle angustia le dio cierto alivio su respuesta – estas preocupado por eso

- no es que… pensé que si tu… y kenshin se casan me tocaría irme a vivir con sanosuke

-porque lo dices yahiko tu eres mi alumno y asi yo me case sea con kenshin o con otra persona ustedes siempre serán mi familia tu eres como mi hermano menor y te quiero mucho jamás te dejaría a tu suerte – le dijo con cariño y lo invito a sentase cerca suyo – no tienes preocuparte por eso – lo despeino con una sonrisa que él le pareció resplandeciente - tu solo debes preocuparte por entrenar y manejar el estilo kamiya kasshin ya que heredaras el estilo y el dojo en mi ausencia

- en tu ausencia? – pregunto asustado

- claro si algo me pasara tu deberás infundir el estilo de espada que protege a la gente – le dijo aun a acariciando sus cabellos

- kaoru…- susurro ruborizado y agradecido –…gracias… - bajo su mirada tratando de ocultar sus ojos vidriosos que no pasaron desapercibidos para la pelinegra que conmovida lo atrajo Asia si y lo rodeo con sus brazos

El tiempo de detuvo y el olor a jazmines inundo el ambiente relajando al pequeño que se dejó consentir de la única persona que le importaba y quería, por un momento se sintió como kenshin quería protegerla y hacerla feliz cosa que para el ex - battosai no parecía importarle o ya le hubiera propuesto matrimonio, con sentimientos encontrados se dejó llevar por las sutiles caricias de kaoru y termino en su regazo mientras el embriagado caía en brazos de Morfeo que le proporcionaba imágenes de el con kaoru de la mano en el dojo.

_Continuara…_


	2. capitulo 2: nuestro pequeño crecio

**:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:**

_**Rurouni kenshin y todos sus personajes son propiedad de **_

_**Nobuhiro watsuki**_

**:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+**

_**IGUAL QUE KENSHIN…**_

**:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:**

Capítulo 2 : nuestro pequeño creció

- Aauucchhh! – se quejó sanosuke

- No te quejes – lo reprendió la doctora apretando los vendajes de su mano – esta vez si vuelves con la mano así no acudas a mí a si sea por algo tan noble como ayudar a unas jovencitas de ladrones

- pfff… - resoplo cansado – ya casi terminas

- si espera, a mí tampoco me agrada tu compañía – le dijo sonriendo con malicia que puso frio al luchador

- megumi – la llamo sanosuke

- que quieres ya te dije que ya voy a terminar – le dijo de mal gana

- no es eso quería preguntarte si no has visto algo raro a yahiko últimamente – le dijo rascándose su barbilla incomodo

- raro a que te refieres – dijo la doctora sentándose enfrente de el

- últimamente ya no va mucho al akabeko, y me parece que hay algo de tensión entre él y kenshin

- así que si lo has notado –le dijo picara – pensé que solo notabas la comida ante tus ojos

- hey me estás diciendo distraído – se quejó ofendido a lo que ella solo sonrió y le toco la mano haciéndolo estremecer del dolor

- algo así pero también he notado a yahiko extraño – razono la doctora – aunque ya era hora de que eso pasara

- ehh? – pregunto distraído sanosuke

- piensa cabeza de chorlito yahiko esta entrado a la preadolecencia es normal que se ponga extraño, sus hormonas a su edad hacen aparición antes se había tardado ya que con el entrenamiento que hace rutinariamente las controla pero ahora los síntomas hacen aparición más fuerte en el

- que síntomas? – pregunto curioso

- más que crecer corporalmente y que le salga bello en algunas partes, se pondrá rebelde, malgeniado, querrá ser independiente y sentirá deseos de probar su masculinidad – termino de descifrar las dudas de su idiota amigo que la miraba con cara perpleja

- probar su masculinidad? –volvió a preguntar perplejo sacando la impaciencia en megumi

- por favor que no pasaste por esa etapa sanosuke? Si probarla yahiko está creciendo rápido como te dije antes el se estaba demorando hay que tenerle paciencia, si sentirá deseo por el sexo opuesto con mirar y tocarse y descubrir nuevas sensaciones que ignoraba por eso sus cambios de humor

Así que eso le pasaba a su pequeño amigo pensó sanosuke, que miro de reojo a la doctora que guardaba sus implementos ajena a el mientras el, la devoraba con la mirada analizando sus palabras después de todo era un hombre y sentía deseo por eso de pronto él era la mejor ayuda para yahiko en este momento

:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:

En el dojo kamiya se oían ruidos de batalla kaoru entrenaba duramente a yahiko que cada día parecía salirse de sus manos, prácticamente ya tenía su misma fuerza y ahora le constaba estar a la par con el

Sin dudar se abalanzo Asia ella con furia contenida dirigiendo su espada de bambú hacia su hombro a lo que ella lo esquivo con dificultad agachándose y golpeándolo en el estómago mientras recibía en golpe en su hombro izquierdo cayendo simultáneamente los dos al limpio piso de madera recién lustrado por el alumno

- auchhh! – Se quejó yahiko recuperando el aliento y sentándose en el piso aun con la espada en la mano – kaoru estas bien – pregunto al verla sobarse su hombro y arrepintiéndose de dejarse llevar durante la lucha se levantó cansinamente hasta ella y la ayudo a incorporarse; estaba casi igual de alto a ella se había estirado mucho en unos cuantos meses y aún seguía creciendo, la tomo en sus brazos disfrutando el aroma de jazmines que emanaba de ella aun aunque estaba sudada y su ropa se le pegaba a su escultural cuerpo no solo yahiko crecía, kaoru ya había terminado de desarrollase y se veía más hermosa que nunca, la observo un momento entre sus brazos el calor de su cálido cuerpo lo hacía estremecerse y querer tenerla más entre sus brazos más unos aplausos lo hicieron volver a la realidad

- muy bien yahiko – lo felicito kenshin recostado en la puerta, mirándolo fijamente hasta que soltó a kaoru con delicadeza – creo kaoru –dono que ahora me toca a mi

- tienes razón kenshin – musito la pelinegra sobándose el hombro desconcertando al myohin que los miro confusos

- ahora yahiko entrenaras conmigo – declaro el ex – hitokiri que cosa que antes le hubiera producido gran expectación y alegría ahora le dejaba un mal sabor de boca y un mal presentimiento en su pecho

- yahiko que te parece – exclamo contenta la kendota al ver a su estudiante avanzar tan rápido – te has quedado callado

- etto… si fantástico me has cogido de sorpresa kenshin – dijo intentando verle el visto bueno a todo, además si dejaba en entrenamiento de kaoru y kenshin lo entrenaba aprendería el ¡hiten mitsurugi! Y sería igual de fuerte a el, y así de pronto la joven que hacía poco estaba entre sus brazos lo miraría como observaba a su mentor ahora

- mañana nos levantaremos con el alba así que duerme bien – le aconsejo el pelirrojo poniendo su mirada ahora en kaoru y dejando al pequeño con un sentimiento creciendo en su pecho, satisfacción!; sentía que anhelaba sus ojos al verlo y ver que podría ser igual a él y de pronto no lo vio tan incansable, lo bajo de la alta montaña donde lo tenía para ver que podría estar a su altura muy pronto – kaoru- dono déjeme curarle el brazo

- no es nada kenshin – le sonrió esplendorosa acariciando su hombro – yahiko debe estar en peor condición

- pues vamos los revisare a ambos – ordeno con gesto protector sacando un bufido de yahiko que detestaba que aún lo viera como un niño; sin poner objeción ambos caminaron hasta un pequeño saloncito donde solían reunirse y esperaron a que el rurouni trajera el botiquín

- te sientes bien kaoru – pregunto el pequeño sonrojado pues observaba con atención como la kendota se apretaba el hombro debajo de su traje de entrenamiento y dejaba ver el nacimiento de sus senos

- si yahiko has estado muy bien – le dijo orgullosa – ya no tengo nada que enseñarte, ahora podrás dar las clases tu a los alumnos

- tu crees

- claro ya estás listo además kenshin entrenara contigo desde ahora él es más estricto que yo – sonrió gustosa como si no pudiera evitar tener una sonrisa en su rostro

El pelirrojo entro en la sala interrumpiendo su conversación, arrodillándose frente a el mientras se quitaba su gi dejando su torso desnudo que analizo el samurái con burla en sus ojos mientras le aplicaba una simple pomada, normalmente intercambiarían unas cuantas palabras del encuentro pero esta vez yahiko no quería que mencionara y se inmiscuyera en sus cosas y menos que lo comparara con la fuerza de kaoru, el pelirrojo termino con él y se voltio hacia kaoru que se bajó una parte de su gi para que le curara el hombro, deslizo su traje por su hombro dejando ver el nacimiento de sus pechos que ruborizo a yahiko que estiro su cuello para observarla, pensó que desde la perspectiva de kenshin se debía apreciar mejor; pero kenshin ni siquiera desvió su mirada un poco, hizo que sintiera admiración por el cosa que hace mucho no sentía, pero algo en las miradas que le daba desde que lo encontró en esa comprometedora situación con kaoru lo confundían, ahora su relación era escasa se saludaban por vivir en la misma casa y con la misma persona que insistía en que comieran juntos pero se hacía ideas o kenshin lo evitaba? Y ahora lo miraba ¿Cómo un rival? Lo estaba viendo como su igual!; ese pensamiento lo reconforto, no necesitaba estar a su altura en el kendo, ni haber matado a cientos, kenshin de alguna manera lo estaba recociendo. La kendota se subió de nuevo su gi ajena a toda esa situación tensa, se veía hermosa y más cuando kenshin le acaricio con ternura su cabello para dejarlo en su espalda consiente de que yahiko los observaba bajo su mano recorriendo su espalda haciéndola estremecer y sonrojar le dedico una mirada tímida y le susurro _"kenshin… que haces?" _haciendo salir de sus casillas al myohin que se puso adecuadamente su gi y salió de la estancia estrellándose con algo duro que lo derribo

- hey! Están aquí – grito el cabeza de chorlito desde la entrada del dojo – que hacen?

- yahiko y kaoru-dono se enfrentaron hoy – dijo el pelirrojo recogiendo el botiquín

- mmm ya veo, nee jou-chan ya terminaron de entrenar – pregunto sanosuke

- si porque preguntas?

- quiero que yahiko me acompañe allí, vamos enano, no llegaremos tarde lo traeré temprano – le dijo a kaoru que lo miro confundida y suspiro alzando sus hombros y asintió – vamos yahiko – lo levanto de su ropa y lo cargo hasta la salida sin hacer caso a los intentos de pegarle del pequeño ni de sus reclamos

- suéltame!, adonde me llevas sanosuke – pregunto ofuscado no quería dejar solos a kenshin y a kaoru y menos con lo que acababa de ver

- nee… he pensado…

- tú piensas? – lo interrumpió el pequeño

- que tu yo debemos hablar - le dijo guiándolo por las solitarias calles de Tokio

- de que – dijo a la defensiva

- sabes yahiko no solo considero a kenshin mi amigo…- le dijo desarmando a yahiko que bajo la guardia y no lo interrumpió y dejo de forcejear para escucharlo – espero grandes cosas de ti, pero sé que para esperar grandes cosas también hay que guiarte y enseñarte

Detuvo su andar poniendo al chico de cabellos negros en el suelo sin sutileza que volvió a mirarlo ofuscado

- Hablaremos aquí – le señalo una casa antigua con toque modernos con un letrero rosa que decía _"casa de té, chiya_"

- s-a-n-o-s-u-k-e…- abrió mucho sus ojos al ver donde se encontraba estaba frente a una casa de geishas

- no pienses mal no pienso hacer nada más que hablar – declaro al ver la cara de asombro de su acompañante – solo quería que nos atendieran bien y que habláramos de hombre a hombre

Yahiko se levantó del suelo y lo miro con alegría, sanosuke siempre bromeaba con traerlo a un sitio de cortesanas y se lo había prometido varias veces más nunca le había cumplido, pero ahora se hallaban allí y podría ver a una geisha y conocerlas al fin;: se decía en Tokio que las geishas de aquella casa eran las más hermosas y elegantes de todo Tokio y jamás se dejaban ver fuera de la casa te, era sin ninguna duda una oportunidad única!

-te vas a quedar mirando vamos entremos – le dijo colocando su mano en su hombro guiándolo con picardía viendo con gusto como abría mas sus ojos ante cada mujer hermosa que hacia una pequeña inclinación en forma de un saludo respetuoso; las geishas de aquella casa lucían kimonos muy costosos cosa que kaoru no podía darse lujo, todas tenían cara de porcelana y cuerpo delgado y escultural que mecían guiándolos a un cubículo adornado con cojines de colores suaves que hacían juego con las paredes blancas y una mesa pequeña café con una amapola recién cortada, según como los recibían debían ser los primeros clientes en ese día, tomaron asiento uno enfrente del otro más yahiko solo tenía ojos para las geishas a su alrededor

- bienvenidos a la casa te _"chiya"_, mi nombre es azuka higurashi y los atenderé esta día – se presentó educadamente inclinando su cabeza al hablar, era muy hermosa debía ser una _maiko _por su rostro pintado, vestía un kimono azul con flores blancas que contrastaban con sus ojos azules que hicieran que yahiko recordara a kaoru y bajara la vista avergonzado sintiendo que la traicionaba al mirar a otras – que desean

- una botella de saque – pidió sanosuke ajeno al erotismo y la belleza a su alrededor parecían no influenciarlo

- en un momento vuelvo – se giró elegantemente mientras yahiko la seguía con la mirada admirándola

- no te he traído aquí a que trates de ligar yahiko – le dijo zamza ruborizándolo – esto no es un burdel es una casa de geishas ellas no se acuestan con cualquiera, si hubiera querido eso te hubiera llevado a un burdel – respiro profundamente cerrando sus ojos ajeno a la tensión y confusión del pequeño – te he traído aquí porque quiero que hablemos

- hablar?

- si hablar, yahiko ya no eres un niño

- que sorpresa – bufo con sarcasmo ganándose una mirada reprobatoria del sagara

- estas por cumplir catorce no?

- si, en siete meses – dijo inflando su pecho orgulloso

-por eso creo que necesitamos tener esta conversación porque sé que ni kenshin ni kaoru se han tomado el trabajo de educarte en esto – dijo tan despreocupado que dejaba aún más confundido al pequeño samurái – ahora que estas en crecimiento – lo señalo apoyándose en la mesa – te interesaran más las mujeres – concreto

- creo sanosuke que sería raro que me gustaran los hombres – rio

- hablo enserio yahiko – lo miro serio quitándole la risa de golpe – sé que sabes eso pero sabes que hacen un hombre y una mujer cuando están en la intimidad?

- más o menos – le dijo mirando hacia los lados escandalizado de que alguien los escuchara más todas las geishas estaban hablando bastante lejos de ellos

- que sabes – pregunto haciendo que se pusiera más rojo – este es tu día de suerte pregunta lo que quieras, prometo no omitir nada que pueda ayudarte

- nada de nada omitirás – pregunto con picardía en los ojos, iba a tener las respuestas que quería y ansiaba desde que la había visto semidesnuda

- si – prometió el luchador

- kaoru y kenshin ya intimaron… – pregunto sin rodeos haciendo que sanosuke lo mirara sorprendido

- disculpen la demora aquí está el saque – dijo la maiko dejando una bandeja encima de la mesa y colocando una copa frente a cada uno que aún se miraban sin parpadear ajenos a la joven aprendiz que les servía saque - desean compañía? – pregunto

- no por ahora – le dijo sanosuke y la maiko que se inclinó de nuevo y se fue dejándolos solos – porque me preguntas eso, porque crees que lo sabría

- kenshin y tu son amigos – le dijo yahiko tomando su saque

- porque debería decírtelo, eso es cosa de ellos – lo evadió

- porque prometiste responder todo lo que yo preguntara – contrataco

- mierda – mascullo sanosuke tomando su copa resignado – antes de responderte déjame preguntarte algo – yahiko se tensó de inmediato ante la mirada de sanosuke que dejo su copa en la mesa – te gusta kaoru verdad?

- como dices eso! – aludió yahiko apartando la mirada y sirviendo más saque

- porque he visto como la miras, la miras distinto a como la observabas antes – la afirmación de zamza dejo frio a al pelinegro que alboroto su melena nervioso, si lo había notado sanosuke también lo había notado kenshin; maldijo internamente su suerte acaso era tan obvio? – además porque has estado raro con kenshin, lo miras como aun enemigo

- no es así – o si lo era?

-a no?, Si tú lo dices – lo dijo mirándolo por encima de su copa de saque – te responderé como prometí a todo lo que preguntes yahiko; pero más que eso quiero que me veas como tu amigo no estás solo sabes?

- sanosuke…

- no me importa que te guste jou-chan, de ser sincero me lo esperaba era de saberse que terminarías enamorado de ella te la pasas a su lado – recordó con simpatía humorística - era cuestión de tiempo, soy amigo de kenshin pero no estoy de acuerdo en cómo lleva el asunto de jou-chan

- porque no estás de acuerdo – pregunto sirviendo más saque a ambos

- porque kenshin no le da su lugar y por más amor que le tenga jou-chan se está cansando

- cansando kaoru de kenshin? – en su pecho algo muy parecido a la esperanza crecio agarrándose de lo que tenía a su paso, su corazón

- la respuesta a tu pregunta es no, aunque estuvieron cerca, jou-chan fue la que puso el alto – le dijo mientras sus mejillas adquirían un tono rosáceo por el saque

- porque le diría no kaoru a kenshin?

- porque aún es joven e inexperta – le explico sanosuke a su amigo que lo miraba anonadado – jou-chan aun es virgen y según por lo que me dijo kenshin, él se apresuró y la asusto en su afán de tenerla y kaoru termino muy acongojada y desde esa ocasión no ha vuelto a dejarlo intentarlo; además según lo que se le escapó a megumi ayer que hablamos, aconsejo a kaoru que esperara hasta que kenshin le entregara la prenda

- ohhh… - susurro sorprendido el pequeño y algo avergonzado que sonrojado bajo la mirada y miro su copa antes de preguntar – sanosuke… tú crees… que… yo…podr…

- si creo que la tienes – le dijo sagara mirándolo seriamente – tienes una oportunidad con ella, pero debes saber manejar muy bien tus cartas porque recuerda que no tienes muchas cosas a tu favor, tu edad, que te ve como su hermano menor y que más encima está enamorada de kenshin no está a tu favor pero…

- pero… - repitió esperanzado

- tienes algo a tu favor…

- que, QUE!

- que kenshin es lento y…

_Continuara…_

_:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+_

_Hola queridos lectores!_

_Antes que nada gracias por leer!_

_esta historia está basada enteramente en mi imaginación, y le tengo un tema central pero acepto sugerencias, si pasan por aquí dejen un reviews para alentarme a escribir esta historia drama- romance - humorística que se me ocurrió. Jeje!_

_Sin más el próximo capítulo estará listo pronto_

_Gracias por leer _

_Kiaska blanca_


End file.
